Bruiser
Biography Born and raised in the ghettos of Brickstown James "Diego" Blane was just another kid growing up on the wrong side of the tracks. He joined a gang, stole cars, shoplifted from corner stores and got into alot of fights. When he was 18, after soliciting a woman of ill-repute, James fell asleep. He woke up to a police raid. The girl he was with was in the bed next to him, her throat slit. Exstacy and heroin was found in his blood stream. Three pounds of exstacy and heroin were found in the room. James was, of course, arrested. James had no money for a lawyer. He went with the public defender, who believed James was guilty. He never had a chance. James was put away for more years then he could count. Life in Brickstown was hard. Life in prison was harder. Because The Tiger Knights (WH) were in the process of taking apart a number of gangs in Paragon at the time, the prison was overrun with criminals. James' gang, the Zulus, weren't getting hit hard by the Tiger Knights so there weren't alot of Zulus in prison so James was on his own. He was getting in two or three fights a day until he was attacked by two cubans with shivs. James shanked them both and landed himself in solitary. The warden had a secret agreement with a cadre of Kree scientists who had been sent to Earth to covertly study the human facility for beneficial mutation. The warden gave them life sentence prisoners with no chance for parole, and they gave him gold. The prisoners were taken and experimented on with terrigen mist. James was handed over to the Kree. He was their most successful experiment and their greatest failure. James escaped moments after the mist was administered, ripping off the restraints and crashing through the wall. James went home, to his mother's house in Brickstown. He fell into his old ways and joined up with the Zulus, getting into a gangwar with a new gang, Los Tigres. Powers Bruiser has super human strength and is able to press 95 tons under optimal conditions. Bruiser's skin is as hard as Omnium steel. He is heat resistant up to 2000 degrees and Cold resistant down to 50 degrees above absolute zero. Electricity has little to no effect on him. Bruiser's body is filled with Kree nanites that draw on zero point energy to operate. Given time he can heal from any wound as long as his head remains intact. Long term the nanites will negate any poison or disease. Abilities Bruiser is a streetfighter. He's fairly proficient with a knife, pipe or chain. Bruiser is bi-lingual Equipment Nothing yet Limitations Bruiser has no super human stamina. He wears out as quickly as any athlete. Bruiser needs to breathe and has no short term poison or disease resistance. Active Threads This NPC is available for community use. All I ask is that you keep this section updated so two writers aren't using the same character simultaneously. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:VillainsCategory:KytrossCategory:NPC (WH)